Everyone is afraid of something
by Kittykatdoll45
Summary: Its October and its flu season on Tracy island. The Tracy boys and Kayo's own experience when getting injections.


Everyone is afraid of something

It was the day of the year everyone in the Tracy house hold hated except Virgil who got to put his medical skills to use on his brothers. Without their parents around anymore they only had each other and grandma for support.

Everyone came marching in a bad mood.

"Great it's flu season again," Gordon moaned taking his seat furthest his brother.

"That's right and you all have to have shots," Virgil mischievously said rubbing his hands together, "Hey Gordon, you can sit next to me i'm not going to do it right this minute." Gordon shrieked and moved to his usual seat.

"Ugh not again they hurt and I hate needles," Alan moaned, with his moan re echoing around the room.

Scott rolled his eyes at his brothers complaining, "It's a second of pain get over it,"

"Says the one who as a fear of them," Kayo interjected getting a Coke out of the fridge, "I'll be there to support you honey," Scott was about to kiss her but he got broke off because Brains walked in.

"Alan, you don't have to have a shot, you can have a nasal spray instead if it's that bad,"

"Yes," Alan punched a fist in the air in excitement.

"Why doesn't he get one? That's not fair," Gordon said Angrily.

"Because he isn't 18 yet and you need to get to use it. It's only a prototype." Brains said.

"What is a nasal thing anyway?"

"Basically, it's a spray that goes up your nose and works the same way as a injection, I hope, but just with less pain."

"You hope?" Gordon said spitting out his drink.

Brains nodded his head as he sat next to Scott, "Yes, but don't tell Alan." While Scott looked like he just been hit by a wet fish.

Kayo joined them at the table while Grandma was preparing the food. Virgil decided to get his breakfast earlier than everyone so he could prepare before his bundle of nervous brothers arrived.

"I'll do the vaccines in the infirmary after breakfast, you guys can decide who goes first while I prep. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Who wants to go first?, I'm not because I went first last year," Scott said.

"How about Rock Paper Scissors and last person to lose gets to go first?" Alan asked since he always beat them at the game.

"Agreed," all 3 boys said. They all played 3 rounds of each and everyone won one round until it was Gordon and Scott against each other. Scott put his elbow on the table with his a direct stare at his brother, he wasn't going to lose this one he thought to himself.

Scott watched as Kayo gave one last look at him before leaving, "First Alan, then Scott and Gordon. Good luck boys,"

"Where are you going?" Alan asked, looking like she was going to make a run for it as her pitch of voice increased.

"I'm going on patrol I'll be back in about an hour," Kayo said walking into thunderbird shadows cockpit.

Virgil called everyone down. They were trying to postpone it as long as possible but the medic wasn't taking any chances, he was ringing every 5 minutes demanding why they weren't down there and finally they had no choice when he used the medic card on all of them.

Once the double doors open Virgil stopped what he was doing and fixed his gaze to his brothers, "Come on slow coaches," he said as they all slouched into the infirmary they all stood up against the wall.

Scott pushed Gordon to go first. "Hey! Alan, was suppose to go first, he lost the game,"

"Yeah well, big brothers model for little brothers," Scott urged, nudging him.

"Sit on the bed Gordon, it will take a second," the medic instructed, guiding his middle stubborn brother to the empty bed.

As Virgil flicked the syringe to make sure there was no bubbles and then got the needle out and went close up to Gordon's arm rolling his sleeves up.

"Please don't Virgil, I'll do anything to not get the shot," Gordon begged not looking up.

Virgil placed his hand on the blonde, "Sorry Gordon, but I don't want to be looking after you when get sick,"

He inserted the needle into his arm. He looked up at Gordon who was squinting his eyes and with tears rolling down his eyes, then he fixed his gaze at the rest of his brothers who were looking worse than him.

"Ow, that hurt," Gordon admitted, rubbing his arms in circles.

Virgil place a cotton ball on his arm smiling at him, "All done, see a second of pain," he then watched his brother jump off the bed with empathy and step out of the door, "Your turn Scott," the medic said looking round for him.

"Oh great a runner," Alan rolled his eyes, getting impatient. He told Alan to stay put, while he pulled a prank on his older brother knowing that he would only believe everything he said.

Virgil left the infirmary then went downstairs to the kitchen. He poured a quarter of a cup of oil onto the floor, making it look like it was slippery and had called Kayo on his way down there to warn her what was happening so she could play along. Virgil pretended to slip making a massive thud noise by the kitchen sink.

Scott came running down from his bedroom to see Virgil on the floor.

Hearing footsteps getting closer to him he did a side smile knowing that part 1 of his prank is working. "What happened to you?"

"The floor was wet and I slipped." Virgil said. Scott put his arm around his brother and helping him and all his brother complained all the way down there.

Scott and Virgil went down to the infirmary and Brains was sat down with a syringe in his hand and Kayo was stood with him.

"Your turn," Kayo said mischievously.

Scott tried to run for the door but Virgil got there before he did.

Virgil blocked the door, "Don't think your going anywhere bro,"

"I thought you slipped," Scott said pointing to Virgil's foot, he raised his eyebrow and sighed at his brother finally realising that he knew that trick as well.

Virgil locked the door, "It worked with mum and dad, now it's working with me."

Kayo went to sit on the bed and Scott joined her as he had no choice.

"You want me to do it or Virgil?" Brains asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't mind," Scott mummed.

Virgil gestured to give it to him and Brains walked out. Alan quietly went to follow Brains but he got caught from the loud noise his trainers made from the squeaky floor.

"Don't think about it, your next," Virgil said to Alan who had thought he got away with it.

"Oh," Alan mumbled bowing his head.

Scott stared at his younger brother scared face as he was the worst out of all them, "Actually Virgil, can Alan..."

Vigil spun his chair cutting of Scott, "Alan, step 5 feet behind the door but don't go anywhere,"

Alan smiled at Scott who smiled back. "Happy?"

"Thank you."

Virgil stood up next to Scott's left side, "I'll try not to show the needle, just don't look," he said trying to reassure him while Scott moved into a more comfortable poistiosion. "Please don't faint."

Kayo sat their comforting him and trying to be strong for Scott and she hated seeing him in pain. She wasn't big fan of needles herself, but no one knew as it was one thing that she didn't want anyone to know.

Virgil injected the medicine and Scott screamed out in pain. "Ow! Virg, hurry up," Scott felt his brother trying to adjust the needle in his arms, he was pretty close to letting out a more deeper scream but didn't want to scare his brother or Kayo but he was too embarrassed already.

Kayo pulled Scott's head into her, "Ssh Scott, it's fine just let it all out,"

Virgil slid the needle from his brothers arms and bent it keeping it in place, "All done," he looked up at his brothers sad face ruffling his hair, "You big baby." He then swiveled to his sister.

"What me!" she said snapping at him. Kayo felt tears come down into her eyes and immediately turned away.

"Yeah, you don't want to get sick do you?"

She shook her head and jumped off the bed taking Scott with her, "No, but I'll just fight it, like all the illness I get."

Alan popped his head round the door, "Hey are you finished yet?"

Scott got out the way for his brother, "Yeah we're done now, you can come in," he said trying not to express the pain.

"I'll get Brains to do yours Alan, as I don't know how it works." Virgil said seeing how happy his brother was, as he thought it was nice to see someone smiling today.

Virgil tried to find his sister but they were nowhere to be he went to get Brains upstairs and they both headed back down.

Brains opened the doors to see the two youngest chatting, "Hey guys,"

Once Brains explained how the process worked to the medic in medical terms, he informed Alan to sit on the bed in front of him.

"What are you smiling at?" Gordon asked.

"No needles." Gordon couldn't resist a eye roll.

Brains rolled closer to Alan on his chair, "Tip your head back Alan."

Brains put the syringe into one nostril then the other and inserted the medicine then quickly rolled his chair back before he sneezed.

Alan gave a distinctive loud sneeze, "Achoo,"

"Nice one bro," Alan hive fived his brother with Virgil and Brains laughing.

Brains handed him a tissue, "Remember it's only a pro type Alan, to the island, so it may not work,"

Alan wiped his smile from his face, "What!"

"Ha," Gordon smirked.

Alan stood up from the bed, "Like what percentage chance?"

Brains got the database out, "80%"

"Great, so I may still need a shot after all this."

* * *

The next week Alan came down with the flu, indicating the nasal spray didn't work. He was shaking constantly, had an high temperature and had thrown up twice. Finally, Alan admitted there was something wrong with him after not coming out of his bedroom for over a week and was moved to the infirmary.

Virgil removed his hand from his baby brothers forehead, "I'll do the shot now Alan, just keep still,"

"What, no I'm sick I don't feel like having one!" Alan threw a fit rolling around in his bed trying to wrestle with his brother.

Virgil smoothed his brother mood trying to calm his brother down, "Hey, it will make you better, so hold still please, otherwise I'll get Gordon and Scott in to pin your down again,"

Alan gulped and refused at first playing a game of stare down his brother.

"Gordon, Scott..."

"Fine." Alan sniffed and sat up from his bed, as Virgil rolled his brothers sleeved up and gripped his tense shoulder.

"Allie relax," Virgil smiled and inserted the the needle, while still keeping an eye on his baby brother incase he blacked out as he was looking pale.

Alan clenched his fist he tried not too cry of pain. But he couldn't keep them in so they came rolling down and Grandma came in behind him stroking his shoulder for comfort.

"I know honey, but it will make you better." Grandma ruffled his hair and kissed him. Virgil removed the needle and told his brother the medicine will start to work by this afternoon and gave him some sweets as a praise.

Suddenly, all you could hear was arguing when Kayo and Scott both came into the infirmary.

"Why don't you want one?" Scott asked.

"Because I can fight my own illnesses, thank you," Kayo shouted back.

"What are you afraid Kayo?" Alan asked as the voice came from the opposite bed.

"NO! Fine just do it, if you think I'm all a baby." Scott shut the curtain from them and Alan giving them privacy.

Brains did the injection while Scott was comforting Kayo knowing that she hated needles but wanted to stay strong.

Kayo and Scott both walked out of the infirmary and went straight into their bedroom.

"Don't tell the boys, I don't want them to make fun of me," Kayo said crying quietly, "I know Alan already knows."

"I won't, this is between me and you." Scott said kissing her on the head.

The end


End file.
